Su
Su (スゥ, Suu) is Amu Hinamori's third Guardian Character. She represents Amu's desire to be more caring and improve her domestic skills. Her fellow Guardian Characters are: Ran, Miki, and Dia. Her name coincidentally is the same as the second syllable of "desu", which she says after most of her sentences. Appearance Su's outfit resembles a waitress or a housemaid, with a typical white apron and a frilly, green dress under it with green shoes with laces that cross to create an "x". She has emerald green eyes. Her light green hair (though mainly appears to be blond sometimes) is short (or possibly tucked into her hat) in the back and grows longer in the front, where it ends in delicate curls. On her hat, a clover symbol is attached. Once in Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi!, Su lost her Clover, so her, Ran, Dia and Miki looked for it. Luckily, Kusukusu and Pepe found it. Personality Su is very gentle, orderly, girly and laid back, with a motherly attitude towards people who need care. But she can also be quite clumsy and ditsy at times. She is one with the most interaction with Yuu Nikaidou after helping him clean his room. She has fear of insects like caterpillars, though she can get scared of anything relatively easily. Sometimes she can be over the top during cleaning jobs, ordering others around to help out. However most of time she is extremely polite, to the point that she refers to the Embryo as 'Embryo-san'. The Shugo Chara Encyclopedia describes Su as an "excellent cook", but "a spontaneous girl with her head in the clouds". Special Powers Like the other Guardian Characters, Su can sense the presence of X-Eggs and other Guardian Characters. Character Transformations Amulet Clover Amu becomes Amulet Clover (アミュレットクロバー) when she Character Transforms with Su to use her cooking abilities and represents her desire to be more domestic and a sweethearted character. Appearance: In the image of a maid/housekeeper, Amu wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, green balloon dress she wears in combination with an apron. A lot of bows are seen in this Character Transformation. She also wears light green gloves and the same kind of headdress Su wears. She's also given ponytails that go behind her maid's headdress. The Humpty Lock shines with green light. Amu first becomes "Amulet Clover" in Episode 10 of the anime and Chapter 13 of the manga. Items: *Amulet Clover's Whisk *Amulet Clover's Cooking Pan (anime) *Amulet Clover's Bubble Wand (anime) *Amulet Clover's Bowl (anime) *Amulet Clover's Pepper (anime) Abilities: Since Amulet Clover's powers are domestic, she is mostly useful in defense and regeneration. She can also use this character's power to create food. Amulet Clover can use a whisk for the attack "Remake Honey" to restore broken objects and purify X-Eggs. Later, they can also use an attack called "Remake Honey Special". On one occasion, she uses a harmless technique called "Sweet Applique" to generate flowers and ribbons on Kairi's weapon. She is also able to generate a pan for defense. In the second season, "Amulet Clover" utilizes a bubble wand . She uses it for "Honey Bubbles" which sends out a storm of bubbles to push off a horde of people and to clear off enemies' attacks. She later uses a bowl to absorb her opponent's attack and pepper to make her opponent sneeze. Amulet Fortune In Chapter 38 of the manga and episode 100 of the anime, Amu opens her heart to Ikuto and activates the powers of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key, allowing Ran, Miki, Su and Dia to character transform with her to turn into Amulet Fortune. *'Appearance:' She wears a white bridal gown and veil, presenting a girl's desire to marry her one true love. *'Abilities:' Her only ability is in the manga an up-graded Open Heart. She calls, "Open Heart Full Bloom". In the anime, her Open Heart is only upgraded in the same way by saying "Open Heart". *'Trivia:' This is the first joint transformation. Voice Actress *In the anime television series, Su is voiced by Aki Toyosaki and in Italian Dub by Loredana Foresta. Relationships Love life *In one episode, Su counts flowers to see if someone loves her or not. In Episode 90, when Yuu Nikaidou and Yukari Sanjou were in the Love-shout contest, she said "Even if it makes me sad, I hope for his happiness." Many fans assume she is in love with Yuu Nikaidou, but that has not yet been confirmed. *Su has the most interaction with Yoru out of Amu's Shugo Chara. Yoru constantly plays pranks on Su, they are seen close when flying together, and Yoru saved Su in an episode. Friendships *She gets along well with Ran, Miki, and Dia. Su shares friendships with Kiseki, Temari, Daichi, Kusukusu, Il, El, Yoru, Musashi, Rhythm, Nana and Pepe. Etymology Su's name was simply translated as "silk" in Japanese. The second reference is that Su's name is coincidentally identical as "desu". Trivia *Amu's guardians represent the four playing cards: Hearts (Ran), Spades (Miki), Clubs (Su) and Diamonds (Dia). *Su ends almost all her phrases with "-desu", which is used to make a sentence polite. *Su is constantly associated with Suiseiseki from Rozen Maiden, another series by Peach-Pit because they have green as their theme color and both end their phrases with "-desu". *Su usually speaks in third person. *In the "Lotta Love Lotta Love" ending, she had a drum set with a clover on it. *When in the transformation Amulet Clover in the manga, she never performs "Open Heart", but instead uses "Remake Honey." However, she only uses open heart on ? Eggs. *Amulet Clover has the most upgrades. *According to Peach-Pit, Su's name was influenced from Candies member, Yoshiko Tanaka, who was known by the nickname "Sue". *In Shugo Chara! Pucchi Puchi!, Su put a X-Mark on her Clover, causing her to start cooking poisonous food, and spill food. Gallery SCE Su.png pucchi su.jpg|Su on the Pucchi Puchi DVD box SuChibi.jpg|Su (Chibi) Su.png|Su Su and Her Wisk.png|Su and her wisk (from episode 3) suu scared of bugs.JPG|Su's fear of bugs Suu.jpg|A Cute Su while feeding Sensei a Minty gum Img 963741 50264836 2.jpg|A fight among the three. Dokki mistakew.jpg|Su, Miki, and Ran make a mistake for using again the Doki sign ! suu whisk and bowl.png|Amulet Clover's whisk and Bowl Su pepper.png|Amulet Clover's Pepper pan 2.png|Amulet Clover's Pan (from another angle) suu bubble wand.png|Amulet Clover's Bubble Wand AmuletCloverDoko.png|Amulet Clover Doki Transformation PAN.png|Amulet Clover's Pan Sc70-00.png shugoop3smallyi9.jpg|Hinamori Amu's Character Transformations. (Left to Right) Amulet Clover, Amulet Heart, Amulet Spade and Amulet Diamond. shugo-chara_su.gif|Su Memorable Quotes *"Leave this here to Su." (Episode 3). *"You are from a world Su will never understand." (Episode 55), after telling Il and El that she cleaned Yukari Sanjo's office). *"Thank you very much for coming to see Su today! By the way, the girls behind me are Miki and Ran." (Pucchi Puchi Short 1). *"The prince's ice cream- it's an indirect kiss!" (Episode 33). *"Keep reinventing and polishing yourself, and who you want to be can be reborn over and over." (Episode 23). See also *Guardian Character *Amu Hinamori *Yuu Nikaidou *Ran *Miki *Dia *Dollhouse Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category: Guardian Characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members